


Opposites Attract

by Amanda15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Freeform, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda15/pseuds/Amanda15
Summary: Just pure fluffness from Class President Lee Felix and Captain of The Football Team Seo Changbin





	Opposites Attract

it was a nice feeling waking up to the warmness of the sun knocking on your eyelid. then as all your senses wakes up, you start feeling other warmness. Like the warmness of someone’s hand hugging your waist. I snuggled even more to the warmness, shying away from the coldness of the AC. i opened my eyes and felt even more warmness rush inside me, is that even possible? is this the pros of dating someone as stunning and as beautiful as Seo Changbin? even his eyelash looks gorgeous fro this angle, is this what whipped means? Truly, the pros of dating Seo Changbin.

 

That is until i realised that it’s a Monday morning and the clock near Changbin’s head shined the number 06:40, and suddenly all the cons of dating Seo Changbin rushed in. 

 

“ WE’RE FUCKING LATE SEO CHANGBIN “ i said jumping out of bed, hitting Changbin’s chin in the process 

 

“ Shut up and get back in bed “ 

 

“ STAY IN BED ALL YOU WANT BUT IM LEAVING “

 

I can hear him groaning behind me as i brush my teeth as fast as my sleepy limbs allows me. As i put away the tooth brush and tooth paste i used, i felt weak hands grabbing my wrist.

 

“ just get back in bed and come in late today “

 

“ Seo Changbin did you hit your head repeatedly against the bed side table while you were asleep? or did you just forget that I’m the class president? “ 

 

“ so what? come in late and lie, everyone will believe your reasons anyways “ he said making weak pulling motions 

 

“ it’s like we are just getting to know each other every damn time you wake up, you know i never lie “ i said shimmying my arm out of his grip and proceed to find clothes for the day 

 

“ stop being a saint, you’re dating Seo Changbin “ he said laying back down on the bed 

 

“ get your stupid ass up, you know i can’t drive Changbin i need you “ 

 

“ is this what i become after i said yes to being your boyfriend? “ he said faking a pouting tone 

 

“ shut up we both know you’re the one who asked me out first “ i said flicking his forehead, “ now please get ready “ i said planting a peck on his forehead

 

He held me back by holding the back of my neck, “ alright just because i love you “ 

 

the asshole 

 

“ even after all this time you still blush like a kid, we literally sleep cuddling each other Lee Felix, you really are whipped “ 

 

This is what my life has become 

 

——

 

The day i said yes and officially became Changbin’s boyfriend was a sunny Monday morning. 

 

Different from all the other football players, Changbin payed attention in class, sure he comes late almost… everyday but that’s besides the point. He still wanted to do all the task that i as a class president gave him.

 

“ it’s because he likes you Felix, stop being so dense “ Jisung my long time best friend said as we cleaned the class room 

 

“ i am not dense Jisung “ 

 

“ I’m pretty sure all those readings are clogging your brain from recieving obvious signs “ 

 

“ quit bullying me and clean the damn class “

 

“ sure keep telling yourself he doesn’t like you, that you’re just really close best friends, that him ditching his football players just for you is a sign of FRIENDSHIP “ 

 

Jisung walked home first that day because my stupid self forgot my own cell phone in class. Maybe Jisung was right, those readings are really clogging my brain.

 

It was a really refreshing day, it was sunny but the constant breeze of air was always there. Really a mood that would lift anyone’s feeling, except of course Seo Changbin, who was repeatedly cursing at his phone.

 

“ stupid little piece of a device i hope you burn “ 

 

“ someone’s really ruining the nice mood today has “

 

He looked up and saw it was me.. maybe his features did soften when he saw me that day, but i can’t tell 

 

“ What’s wrong? your phone died again? “ 

 

“ No, well yes but that’s not the problem “ 

 

“ Want to get milkshakes and pizza? i’m hungry right now “ i said

 

“ milkshakes? really? “

 

“ what? are you judging my love for milkshakes? “

 

“ no.. well.. let’s just go “ 

 

“ you should be glad we’re close, or i would’ve dropped your milkshake hating ass “ i said as he draped his arm around my neck 

 

“ oh shut up you would never drop me, you love me “ 

 

The milkshake and pizza place wasn’t crowded since it was a Monday. We sat near the large windows, under the cold AC. His dark milkshake hating ass ordered a cola, while i ordered a strawberry milkshake and we shared a large pepperoni pizza 

 

“ okay so about your problem earlier, spill “ 

 

“ Nothing it’s just the usual, dad not supporting the idea of me going to a football entered university “ 

 

“ i think it’s cool that you want to take a university based on your talents “ i said sipping on my milkshake 

 

“ are you sure? or you’re just saying that because you’re whipped for me “ 

 

i couldn’t answer because i was busy choking on my milkshake. “ who told you that? is this the part of you where your ego are just way up high? “ 

 

“ Jisung told me “ 

 

“ that damned asshole, I will never talk to him ever again “ 

 

“ so it’s true? “ he asked

 

“ obviously… not “ 

 

“ well now I’m even more sad “ he said faking a pouting tone 

 

Just when we were enjoying the calmness of the silence, the asshole appeared, bringing two more guests 

 

“ Felix! what are you doing here …. with Changbin? “ he said confused, but then shot me a little wink 

 

“ Changbin? what are you doing here man? thought you were tired after practice “ Chan said, one of Changbin’s football team mates

 

“ Dad is mad at me again and i decided going home is a bad choice “ 

 

“ oh so it isn’t because you two are on a date? “ Jisung said faking a pouting tone 

 

“ he turned me down Jisung i don’t think we can call it a date “ Changbin said. Jisung turned his head towards me and i can feel his mortified eyes glaring at me 

 

“ YOU WHAT? “ 

 

“ calm down Jisung, i didn’t turn him down, he didn’t even asked me out “ now it was Chan’s time to look mortified 

 

“ you haven’t asked him out? Seriously Changbin if this is the pace you’re going with, someone is going to ask Felix out first before you can. Do you know that he calls you cute literally every second he gets and that he ditches us j- OW! “ 

 

“ open that damn mouth again and i will shove this can down your throat “ Changbin said while smiling, which is slightly scary, but i couldn’t focus on anything as i feel a blush creeping up my cheeks and blinding my sight. 

 

The drive home was slightly awkward. Changbin looked straight ahead as he drive, which is not wrong or we would crash, but so unlike him.

 

“ we’re here “ he said as we pulled up at my house 

 

i was about to say thank you when i felt a pair of hand on my thigh. I looked up and Changbin was suddenly too damn close. He was just staring deeply at my eyes, doing nothing, saying nothing, and i felt every bit of my self composure melt away right then and there. He was just super close and his cologne smelled amazing, and he was just starring. 

 

So i kissed him, because that was the best thing i could think of and his lips looked captivating

 

After i pulled back i can literally feel myself getting as red as a tomato, and … wow embarrassing 

 

“ i’ll - thankyou for driving me home, i’ll leave now “ but he grabbed my wrist and suddenly i just want to combust and die 

 

“ Felix … do you like me ? “ 

 

“ ….. n-no “ 

 

“ I’m serious “ i looked at him, and yes he was dead serious 

 

“ maybe.. yes “ 

 

“ Lee Felix, do you want to date this milkshake hating ass? “ 

 

—— 

 

“ hey class president we’re here in school, with 10 minutes to spare “ 

 

“ thankyou milkshake hater “ i spitted

 

“ oh? is your sappy ass reminiscing that day? “ 

 

“n-no.. i’m going to class “ 

 

he grabbed my neck gently and planted a peck on my lips “ have a nice day Felix “ 

 

“ DON’T DO THAT YOU KNOW HOW BAD I AM “ i yelled trying to cover the blush creeping up my cheeks, while he laugh like the asshole he is.

 

i walked out, a pout plastered on my face while he walks out with the cockiest smile he can muster plastered on his face. He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers together. 

 

You can say everyone was … very surprised as they saw the captain of the football team was interlacing fingers with the class president, who is a guy. 

 

Even more surprising when a bunch of guys came and decided to corner the said class president because they’re too scared to bully the said captain

 

—— 

 

“ so is this what you do on your spare time? flirt your little way in so guys will like you? “ said the first guy, pushing Felix back harshly 

 

“ i knew you have no luck with the ladies but can’t believe you stoop that low Felix “ said the second guy

 

“ so what did you do to get the Seo Changbin to like you and literally praise you huh? come on show us “ said the third guy

 

But all is right since Seo Changbin is always there to protect the tiny Lee Felix

 

“ step the fuck away from my boyfriend or i will personally terror you in your sleep, you won’t even be able to close your eyes tonight if you lay one more hand on him “ 

 

The three boys scurry away as they heard Changbin’s voice, not daring to even as much as glare at Felix. Who is currently against a wall, head down. Changbin was standing a bit far away, but even before he could get close to him, he could see how shaky Felix was. 

 

All he could do was hug him and pet his hair, while saying sweet nothings

 

" Felix you have to answer me, are you okay now? " Changbin asked worried. He kept caressing the side of Felix's face.

 

" i'm okay now "

 

" don't worry, you have me now as a personal bodyguard "

—— 

 

“ it’s been like a few weeks but you both are disgusting already “ Jisung said

 

“ all the girls in my class talks about you guys like you’re some kind of celebrity “ Chan said

 

“ are they jealous “

 

“ obviously “

 

“ good "

 

——

 

Epilogue

 

“ Jisung where are we going? i swear if you’re dropping me to the pool i will never forgive you and your best friend card is forever revoked “ i spit as i was guided to wherever Jisung was taking me 

 

“ shut up before i really drop you to the pool “ 

 

All i wanted to do was rip these damn blindfolds off of my face and see where the hell Jisung decided to take me. 

 

“ okay open it “ 

 

All i can say was i.. was disappointed 

 

“ really ? you went through all that trouble to take me to the football court? “ 

 

“ shut your damn mouth and wait “ 

 

The moment he stoped talking, a loud drum sound played through the court speakers. The song immediatly registered inside my head since i wake up, sleep and breath this song, even Changbin has had enough of it. I was about to fully hug Jisung thinking he got me The Bleachers tickets, but as soon as the chorus starts, Seo Changbin walked out.

 

That damned Seo Changbin, he will truly be the death of me.

 

He walked until we were only inches apart “ i have your sappy music, and flowers and your damned milkshake. So you better say yes to prom “ 

 

“ well you really did a good job at persuading me “ 

 

“ is that a yes? “ 

 

“ first of all fuck you, you know how bad i am at this “ 

 

“ yes i can see how red you are “ 

 

“ shut up, of course it’s a yes "

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some fluff so i decided to make my own
> 
> hit me up at twitter : @felixcptlcity


End file.
